Opération séduction !
by Shinory
Summary: "Se faire draguer par trois personnes, ça fout les jetons, croyez-moi. Et j'y gagne quoi ? ... Que des emmerdes !" La nouvelle tendance chez les mugiwara : se mettre à trois sur un membre de l'equipage pour obtenir cette personne que leurs coeurs ont choisi. Nouvelle fiction ! YAOI, HETERO.
1. PROLOGUE

_Pour ce début, je mettrai... T comme rating. Et encore..._

_Tout est à Oda-sensei, ne l'oubliez pas ! Seule la fiction est de moi._

* * *

**Opération séduction !**

* * *

**PROLOGUE.**

Sanji était un homme posé, ambitieux, classe, gentleman, réfléchi bien qu'assez explosif quand il s'agissait de femmes. Ou d'un certain "Marimo". Cependant, il était aussi observateur. Il aimait regarder ses compagnons, déceler quelque chose en eux que lui seul pourrait savoir... Hélas, depuis qu'une magnifique brune aux allures d'égyptiennes avait mis les pieds sur le navire, il n'était plus le seul à vouloir tout savoir. Il ne possédait pas son intelligence mais il savait pertinemment qu'en quelques jours seulement, elle savait tout de ce qui concernait l'équipage. Et, pour être poli, ça l'agaçait. Il avait mis des jours - si ce n'est des mois - pour déceler ce qu'il faisait le plus plaisir chez ses coéquipiers, alors que cette femme, en quelques heures, avait tout trouvé. C'en était frustrant. Il tenta alors de lui soutirer quelques infos concernant les membres de l'équipage sous une cascade de compliments mais elle n'était pas dupe, rien n'était sorti d'entre ses lèvres, si ce n'est qu'un petit rire.

Or, un soir de demi-lune, il était sorti sur le pont et avait surpris la brune en train de regarder intensément un certain mollusque vert en train de reprendre sa respiration après avoir fait son entrainement du soir. Il l'avait joué furtif, ne voulant se faire remarquer par les deux individus. Il observa Robin qui regardait avec un réel intérêt le bretteur depuis la vigie du Thousand Sunny. Les machines se mirent en route, la réflexion se fit et la conclusion fut mauvaise pour le cuisinier du navire : il n'était plus le seul à qui le Marimo attirait l'oeil. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais.

Le cuistot sortit de sa cachette et fit comme si de rien n'était, passa devant un fantasme vivant au cheveux verts tout transpirant - il l'imagina dans un autre contexte, tout aussi dégoulinant de sueur - et envoya des mots doux à sa belle Robin qui était de garde ce soir-là. Non, qui avait imposé son tour de garde... Elle mijotait quelque chose. Il entra dans la chambre des garçon et monta dans son lit gigogne*, juste au-dessus de celui du Chasseur de Pirates. Seulement vêtu d'un caleçon (il avait retiré son pantalon et sa chemise avant de monter dans son lit), il tira la couverture sur lui, la température n'étant pas vraiment à un niveau très haut. Plongeant dans ses pensées, celles-ci se focalisèrent sur l'homme qui, inconsciemment, rendait sa vie un peu plus colorée, plus belle.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment nié le fait qu'il aimait les deux sexes, mais n'avait jamais affirmé haut et fort cette part de lui. Même si généralement son coeur se tournait vers des femmes, il avait eu quelques aventures avec des hommes mais jamais il n'avait poussé la relation au niveau sexuel. Pourtant, il ne rêvait plus que de ça, et ce avec un certain Zoro. Chaque nuit, il se voyait dans ses bras, criant sa dépendance, son appartenance, son amour. Chaque nuit, il rêvait d'un moment tellement torride avec le bretteur qu'il se réveillait la plupart du temps avec une érection pas possible. Une fois, sans s'en rendre compte pendant son sommeil, il en avait même _joui_. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, il réagissait comme une petite collégienne, il fallait assouvir ce désir, victime consentante ou pas.

Mais maintenant qu'il savait que Robin était sur le coup, la chose allait être encore plus ardue. Il soupçonnait Nami depuis longtemps déjà... Alors si ses doutes se confirmaient, trois personnes sur un même individu, ça allait certainement entrainer des tensions sur le navire. Il fut stoppé par l'objet de ses pensées - et de ses fantasmes - qui venait de s'immiscer tout sauf silencieusement dans la pièce, semblant revenir d'une bonne douche. Soudainement, l'idée que Robin l'ait espionner alors que cet homme était nu s'imposa dans son esprit, et il sentit une profonde jalousie lui vriller les entrailles. Mais tandis qu'il préférait l'imaginer nu et que son corps alimentait plus en sang sa verge que son cerveau, il entendit l'épeiste marcher... marcher... marcher...

- Putain, l'est où ce putain de lit à la con ?!, entendit-il dans un murmure.

Le blondin ricana doucement, attirant ainsi l'attention de l'homme perdu.

- C'est de l'autre côté, espèce de crétin.

Il le savait au niveau des sofas, totalement à l'opposé des lits. Il l'entendit grommeler, puis se rapprocher. Après avoir enfin trouvé son lit, le vert s'étala brutalement de tout son long dessus, faisant tanguer dangereusement son lit et celui de son partenaire du dessus. Il eut le droit à une flopée d'insultes provenant de ce dernier, et s'en fichant complètement, il s'endormit presqu'aussitôt, vite suivi par le cuistot.

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Sanji se leva en premier, se faisant le plus discret possible pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnons de chambre. Après s'être habillé, il sortit et se rendit à la cuisine, de bonne humeur. Il prépara des croissants, des chocolatines, des pains au chocolat et bien d'autres choses encore, histoire d'essayer de remplir un tant soit peu le gouffre sans fond qu'est l'estomac de son capitaine. Il fut vite rejoint par Robin, attirée par la douce odeur qui émanait de la cuisine. L'accueillant comme à son habitude en lui comptant fleurette, la brune ne se douta pas que le cuisinier l'avait surpris en grande séance de matage intensif d'algue bipède en sueur. Elle se servit du café et attendit patiemment que les autres arrivent, lisant encore un de ses livres si chers à ses yeux.

Les autres suivirent rapidement le mouvement hormis un, préférant faire la grasse mat' plutot que de manger. Tout le monde s'y était habitué et aucun ne semblait dérangé par le manque d'un des membres. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour un certain blond, bien evidemment. Mais il ne disait rien, sachant très bien qu'il aurait le droit à une sorte de "tête-à-tête" quand le bretteur se réveillera enfin, vu qu'ils ne seraient que tous les deux dans l'antre du cuistot. Or, ce dernier n'avait pas prévu que les deux femmes du navire resteraient après avoir fini leur petit déjeuné.

Ainsi il les entendit parler de shopping, de lingerie - cette partie lui plut beaucoup - de trucs de filles en somme. Sauf quand elles parlèrent de leur type d'homme. Malheureusement, elles se rappelèrent bien vite de la présence de Sanji et changèrent de sujet. C'était sans compter sur le cuistot qui s'assit près d'elles, relançant le débat sur les hommes qui les faisaient craquer. Tout d'abord surprises, elles débutèrent timidement (pour Nami) la description qu'elles avaient de l'homme "parfait".

- Moi, je me vois bien dans les bras d'un homme musclé... Fort... Fougueux...

Voir Nami rougir de gène était un fait historique. Robin la coupa, continuant sur la lançée de son amie.

- Viril. Mais pas prétentieux concernant son physique.

- Ah non ! Je déteste les prétentieux sur ce sujet ! Renchéri Nami. S'il est riche, ce serait parfait pour mon cas ! Mais tant qu'il a les autres critères, peu m'importe...

La brune et le blond se tournèrent vers la navigatrice, choqués. Elle, ne pas forcément vouloir un homme riche ?! Non, c'était juste impossible. Sanji crispa ses lèvres sur son bâton de nicotine coincé entre ses lèvres, non-allumé. La description que venait de lui donner les filles correspondait exactement au profil de Zoro.

Croyant avoir blessé le cuisinier en voyant le visage si fermé de celui-ci, Nami allait lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète, qu'il était très bien ainsi mais fut coupée dans son élan par le blond.

- En gros, vous avez le béguin pour Zoro.

Cette phrase claqua dans l'air. Les filles crurent que c'était dut au fait que Zoro avait, en quelque sorte, de la chance d'avoir deux filles à ses trousses ce qui se révéla faux. La cause de ce ton si acide c'était elles. Robin, grace à son intelligence*(2) le comprit, et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle avait tout d'abord été gênée que son attirance envers le bretteur fut mis à découvert, mais connaissant maintenant deux autres personnes dans son cas, elle comptait bien s'amuser.

Nami, elle, tentait de calmer ses rougeurs, pour une fois, elle avait été prise la main dans le sac. En même temps, c'est comme si elle avait donné le bâton pour se faire battre...

- Cook-san, Navigator-san, ça vous dit un petit challenge ?

Intriguée, Nami se tourna vers son amie, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le cuisinier était lui aussi impliqué. Puis, aux vues du regard que la brune lançait au blond, elle comprit. Non, impossible... Elle écarquilla les yeux et dirigea à nouveau son attention sur Sanji.

- Sanji-kun, toi aussi tu... ?

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse, hormis un soupire.

- Continue Robin-chan. C'est quoi cette histoire de challenge ?

Il gardait les surnoms affectifs bien qu'elles avaient désormais découvert son penchant envers Zoro. Il était et resterait un gentleman avant tout. Cependant, il appréhendait ce qu'allait dire la brune, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Robin se redressa sur sa chaise et observa tour-à-tour ses deux compagnons, s'amusant de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient plongés.

- Dans douze jours, l'un d'entre nous doit avoir réussi à le séduire. Bien sur, tous les coups sont permis.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la rousse.

- Ça me va.

Sanji acquiesca d'un mouvement de tête assuré bien qu'il ne l'était absolument pas intérieurement. Cette situation n'était pas du tout favorable pour lui. Nami et Robin, elles avaient un avantage : ce sont des femmes. Et, jusqu'à maintenant, rien ne prouve que Zoro aurait pu avoir une quelconque attirance pour les hommes. D'ailleurs, pour les femmes non plus ! Le cuistot reprit du poil de la bête, tentant déjà de trouver une tactique pour arriver à ses fins. Car, il en était sur : le bretteur serait à lui.

* * *

_* : ce ne sont pas vraiment dans des hamacs qu'ils dorment, ça s'appelle des "lits gigogne"._

_*(2) : Robin sans intelligence = une pouffe de Disney Chanel. (Gomen pour celles qui regardent cette chaine, et RIP à vos cerveaux si c'est le cas)_

* * *

_Chalut. Et oui, une nouvelle fiction idiote de ma part. Ca faisait longtemps ! .. Le pauvre Zoro, il va morfler... ! Vu que Disparu et Roronoa Entreprises sont à leur fin, autant recommencer une autre fiction... aussi débile soit-elle. Bon... on va changer des fictions du genre serieuses pour aller à la pèche aux rires... Ça, c'est du défi pour moi. Ou pas._

_Bon, espérons que cette idée vous plaise malgré ce début OOC... (Et pas OCC ! OOC = Out Of Character = (environ) "En dehors du personnage", qu'il n'est pas respecté quoi. OCC = __Orange County Choppers... Ne pas croire que ça ait un rapport avec les mangas, c'est un truc de customisation ou quelque chose du genre... Y'a plein de trucs avec les initiales OCC mais qui ne concernent en rien les mangas, faites attention ! :p. ... / C'ETAIT LE COURS DE SHINO. / )_

_Pour que je sache si ca vous a plu, REVIEWEZ. Merci infiniment ^w^_

_Bisous, Shino._


	2. JOUR 1

_Toujours rien à moi les gens, juste une mauvaise copie des personnages de One Piece._

_Rating... T, pour ce chapitre aussi._

* * *

**JOUR 1.**

Arrivant près d'une île pas franchement accueillante, les réactions furent diverses. Luffy, comme à son habitude fut surexcité (plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, c'est peu dire !), Nami accompagnée d'Usopp et Chopper alla se réfugier dans un endroit le plus reculé du navire, Robin afficha son air blasé à toute épreuve, Brook fit un infarctus (bien qu'il n'ait plus de coeur !), Franky hurla des "SUPERRRR" pour fêter la nouvelle escale tandis que Zoro roupillait et que Sanji se grillait une cigarette en observant l'île arriver de plus en plus vite.

Ce dernier réfléchissait énormément, bien décidé à se "rapprocher" du bretteur le plus rapidement possible. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les filles prendre de l'avance. Voyant que l'objet de ses pensées venait de se réveiller, il s'en approcha et s'abaissa à sa hauteur. Il vit son oeil unique demander des explications mais il attendit que le gazonneux ouvre enfin la bouche pour parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, crétin ?

Sanji grimaça imperceptiblement mais se reprit bien vite.

- Cette île n'a pas l'air très sûre et... je ne veux pas que Nami-san et Robin-chan s'y aventure, si on faisait é-

Il fut interrompu par la brune qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur.

- Kenshi-san, nous allons procéder à la constitution des équipes, pourrais-tu nous aider ? Luffy veut à tout prix y aller avec Nami qui, évidement, ne veut pas. Pour chaque binôme, c'est ainsi.

Levant un sourcil, le vert se redressa sur ses pieds et, blasé, lui répondit.

- On a qu'à jouer la carte du hasard. Prends des feuilles, coupe-les en bâtonnets et colorie une extrémité en une couleur. Bien sur, tu colories deux bâtonnets de la même couleur pour constituer les équipes.

Il la toisa des pieds à la tête.

- Je te croyais plus futée, Robin.

Et il partit, laissant les deux concurrents ensembles. Robin qui habituellement ornait un visage sans expression, on pouvait désormais lire aisément qu'elle était vexée. Elle tourna les talons, rejoignant les autres, vite suivit de Sanji qui n'avait pas aimé être coupé en pleine phrase. Les bâtonnets furent réalisés, mélangés et Zoro les prit en main, tendant le bras vers ses compagnons. Chacun en prit un à tour de rôle, les équipes se formant peu à peu. Sanji finit avec Franky, Brook fut désigné de garde, Luffy se retrouva avec Robin, Usopp et Chopper eurent la chance (?) de tomber ensemble, et, sous les yeux horrifiés du blond et de la brune, Nami tomba sur Zoro. Les deux-là partirent en premier, sous les regards assassins de deux de leurs compagnons.

Nami avait beau être avec l'être qu'elle convoitait mais la peur à la simple vue de la forêt dans laquelle elle s'enfonçait était bien trop forte pour penser à une tactique pour avoir le bretteur. Ce dernier ne disait rien, feignant l'indifférence alors que la rousse s'était emparé de son bras inconsciemment. Il trouvait sa réaction puérile, c'est pas parce qu'il faisait sombre qu'il fallait tout de suite qu'une armada d'ogres, cyclopes ou autre variété de montres allait les attaquer !

- Nami, si tu continues ainsi, je ne garantie pas que mon bras sera encore recouvert de toute sa peau lorsque nous rentrerons au Sunny.

Bien trop occupée à se convaincre qu'elle ne craignait rien, elle n'entendit pas le bretteur. Elle reprit contenance lorsqu'elle fut légèrement secouée par le vert, et remarqua enfin que ses ongles entamaient lentement mais sûrement la peau de son bras. Elle s'excusa mais ne lâcha pas sa prise, pouvant ainsi tenter une approche avec le bretteur.

- Dis, ça te dérange si...

Elle fut interrompue par un cris pas franchement rassurant provenant d'un arbre à quelques mètres d'eux. Par réflexe, elle noua son corps autour du bras qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, se protégeant d'une possible attaque. L'arbre mua, devenant un monstre à quatre pattes fines, la gueule semblant être passée dans une moissonneuse-batteuse tant elle était défoncée, son corps parsemé d'écorces et sève, la transformation s'effectuant avec comme compagnie de magnifiques craquements sinistres qui écoeurèrent la navigatrice. Cependant, Zoro pouffa à la vue de son adversaire, pour finir dans un rire fou.

- La version Printemps-Été de Brook !

Il repartit dans son rire, sous le regard effaré de la rousse.

- La coupe afro verte... Pfhfhfh... Ça lui irait parfaitement !

Le bretteur ne put rire plus longtemps, la bête chargea et loupa ses proies de peu, le vert ayant poussé la navigatrice sur le coté pour l'éviter.

- Allez, on se tire Nami !

La rousse ne réfléchit pas et suivit le bretteur, oubliant temporairement son incapacité à se repérer, le Mutant les prenant en chasse. Or, elle trébucha sur une racine et s'étala de tout son long alors qu'ils se faisaient rattraper. La bête saisit l'occasion, terrorisant la femme au sol qui se voyait mourir si jeune. La morsure ne vint pas, seulement un tintement lui parvint. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit Zoro, Wado Ichimonji sorti, retenant la gueule du monstre. Il l'envoya balader au loin et attrapa par la main la fille à terre pour reprendre leur course.

Arrivant par on ne sait quel miracle au navire, après s'être assuré qu'il voyait tout le monde dessus, il chargea la navigatrice dans ses bras et sauta sur le pont du Sunny. Leur poursuivant faisant un bruit monstre*, il attira tous les compagnons de ses proies sur le pont, et n'eut malheureusement pas le loisir de les engloutir, un gars au chapeau de paille criant des "VIANDE !" à tout va se jetant sur lui et lui retirant la vie.

Atterrissant sur le pont, tous rejoignirent le bretteur qui tenait une navigatrice terrifiée dans ses bras, visiblement pas décidée à descendre. En attendant que la rousse veuille bien le libérer, Zoro expliqua leur petite escapade à leurs compagnons alors que Luffy tentait de manger cru la bête qu'il venait d'attraper.

- Berk, elle a un goût trop bizarre ! Y'a un truc qui colle partout ! Oh, c'est peut-être une sauce que produit ce truc pour aller avec sa propre viande !

Il plongea à nouveau dessus, essayant par tous les moyen de le bouffer. Il fut ignoré de la plus belle des façons par son équipage qui tentait de décrocher Nami du cou du Capitaine en second. Usopp tenta de l'approcher et posa sa main sur l'une des épaules frêles de la navigatrice. La réaction fut immédiate, son étreinte se fit plus forte sur le cou du bretteur, l'étouffant à moitié.

- Bordel, faites quelque chose ! Elle va me tuer en m'étranglant !

- Elle est en état de choc, on y peut rien Zoro... Fit Chopper.

- Tente voir un geste pour la rassurer, peut-être qu'elle va te lâcher ! Répliqua Usopp.

Zoro sortit les crocs.

- Non mais vous me voyez franchement avoir un quelconque geste de ce genre envers cette harpie ?!, répondit-il en mode "dents de requin".

Franky arriva, une énième bouteille de cola dans les mains.

- Bah mon gars, j'ai d'quoi la faire renoncer à ta SUPERRR dette alors si tu le fais, je ferais en sorte que la somme astronomique que tu lui dois soit oubliée.

Le vert se tourna vers lui, suspicieux. Du chantage ? Puis quoi encore ?! Mais bon, il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais rembourser sa dette alors... Un geste... Rien qu'un geste... Il soupira, résigné.

- Le surexcité, t'as plutot intérêt à tenir ta promesse, sinon crois-moi que tu n'auras même pas de quoi rassembler ton corps avec des bouts de ferrailles.

Sanji observait la scène de loin, espérant réellement que Zoro ne le fasse pas. Il ne supporterait pas de le voir en train de faire des "mamoures" à la navigatrice. À la base, c'était son rôle ! Bien que désormais il préférerait le faire à l'épeiste... Robin elle, avait disparu, certainement dans le même état que le cuisinier. Alors, seul, ce dernier regarda Roronoa lever sa main droite étant donné que sa main gauche était réquisitionnée pour soutenir le corps de la jeune femme, comme au ralenti, et avec un mine frôlant le dégoût, il la déposa dans son dos et tenta de la rassurer.

Écoeuré par cette vision du "petit couple parfait", le cuisinier retourna vers sa cuisine.

- EXPLIQUEZ-MOI POURQUOI ELLE ME BAVE DESSUS !

- Zoro, calme-toi, ça va s'aggraver sinon ! Elle va être encore plus terrorisée !

- Terrorisée mon cul, ouais ! ELLE ME BAVE DESSUS ! NAMI, LÂCHE-MOI !

Le cuistot se retourna vers la scène qui se déroulait plus bas. Zoro écartait le plus loin possible la navigatrice qui était fermement accrochée à son t-shirt, Chopper qui tentait de calmer le premier avec Usopp, Franky qui chantait une chanson d'amour où l'héroïne était la numéro une mondiale des plus grandes baveuses, Brook l'accompagnait avec sa guitare électrique et Luffy qui avait fini par gober tout rond le monstre, son corps ayant pris la forme de son goûter.

- Eh ! Regardez les gars, j'suis devenu un monstre !

Il poussa "grooooarrr" qui résonna sur toute l'île, terrifiant une fois de plus la rousse qui étouffa bretteur en se recollant à lui, enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine qui l'empêcha de respirer. Le renne conduit au plus vite Zoro jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour injecter un sédatif dans le corps de la jeune femme et enfin la faire lâcher le vert qui risquait de tourner de l'oeil à tout moment.

- Zoro, essaye de l'allonger dans le lit, quitte à te coucher avec !

- Plutôt crever ! Hurla-t-il.

Chopper prit sa forme "humaine" et plaqua violemment les deux jeunes contre le lit de l'infirmerie. Il introduit le sédatif en la rousse à l'aide d'une seringue et hésita à piquer aussi Zoro qui se débattait comme un beau diable. La prise sur lui disparut et il put à nouveau respirer. Il s'extirpa de la poitrine imposante de la navigatrice, reprenant son souffle difficilement et sortit de l'infirmerie, bien décidé à boire une bonne bouteille de saké pour lui faire oublié tout ça.

Il entra dans la cuisine et à sa grande surprise, il ne se prit aucun shoot parce qu'il avait touché à la navigatrice. Le blondin était assis à la table, les yeux dans le vague, la clope au bec, songeur. Le Marimo haussa les épaules et partit en direction de la reserve, l'appel de sa boisson préférée bien trop intense pour qu'il se pose des questions sur le cuisinier. Il pénétra à l'intérieur de celle-ci et ressortit avec deux bouteilles de saké, il fallait bien ça pour étancher sa soif ! Il repassa devant le blondinet et n'entendant aucune pique, il se stoppa et fit volte-face.

- Dis-moi, cuistot du dimanche, c'est moi où tu m'ignore ?

Aucune réponse.

- Eh oh ! Sale blondinet, j'te cause !

Toujours rien.

- Salopard !

Nada.

- Ta bouffe c'est de la merde !

- ...

... Bordel, même s'il critiquait sa cuisine, l'autre ne réagissait pas ! La rage montait de plus en plus dans le sang du bretteur, si bien qu'il cru qu'il allait exploser.

- Espèce de suceur ! Couille-molle ! Enculé !

Il y eut un léger blanc. Puis la tête de Sanji bascula, projetée en arrière à cause de la force que venait d'exercer son sang en s'extirpant violemment de son nez. En entendant ces trois insultes provenir de la bouche du sabreur, prononcés par sa voix grave, l'imagination Sanji s'était mise en route pour lui faire défiler des images d'eux en pleine action avec Zoro qui le prenait fiévreusement devant ses yeux, l'envoyant au tapis.

Zoro avait regardé le cuistot se vider de son sang, ne se doutant pas qu'il en était la cause et avait prévenu Chopper qu'il avait un nouveau patient, jonchant sur le parquet de la cuisine. Il était partit dans un coin boire ses deux bouteilles dont une disparut pour réapparaître entre les mains fines de l'archéologue. Bon sang, ils n'en avaient pas marre de le faire chier à longueur de journée ?!

- Puis-je me joindre à toi, Kenshi-san ? Fit Robin en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Parce que j'ai le choix ? Répondit Zoro, blasé.

Le brune eut un petit rire et, tout en débouchant sa bouteille, elle se rapprocha du vert. Celui-ci soupira.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

- Rien, juste boire un coup en ta compagnie.

Il leva un sourcil, suspicieux. C'était louche. Très louche. Il s'en suivit d'un long silence où l'archéologue but sa bouteille en entier tandis que son compagnon, lui, était assez mal à l'aise de sentir la brune se coller contre lui. Il le fut encore plus quand elle amorça la conversation.

- Dis, Zoro, tu as déjà couché avec une femme ?

De un, l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom était assez... étrange mais en plus qu'elle lui parle de sexe était complètement surréaliste.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Avait-il répliqué.

- En réalité, je voulais te proposer un petit quelque chose... commença la brune.

Sa patience avait des limites qu'il ne fallait pas franchir.

- Va droit au but.

Robin souria.

- On pourrait...

Elle se fit couper par Musclor ou Monsieur Muscles, comme vous voulez.

- Oï, si t'es en chaleur, va voir ailleurs, le cuistot ou le cyborg se feront une joie d'assouvir tes besoins.

Et il se leva, laissant seule la brune qui n'aurait jamais cru Zoro aussi intelligent, lui qui laissait paraître une attitude d'idiot parfait.

* * *

Une bonne heure plus tard, la navigatrice sortit de son état post-traumatisme sous le regard attentif de Chopper.

- Comment tu te sens, Nami ?

Elle lui répondit que tout allait bien et après quelques questions concernant son état mental*(1), elle obtint l'autorisation pour sortir. Elle constata que sa proie n'était toujours pas accompagnée de ses deux concurrents et alla à sa rencontre, tandis qu'elle l'observait dormir au milieu de la pelouse sur le pont. S'accroupissant à son niveau, elle attendit patiemment qu'il se réveille, sous les regards curieux de Luffy et Usopp qui étaient sur le pont, assis autour du mas.

Sentant une présence à côté de lui, Zoro ouvrit son unique oeil et vit la rousse penchée au dessus de lui.

- Alors, on s'est remise de ses émotions ? Fit-il en se levant, tout comme elle.

- Oui.

- Sache que, j'ai des marques de griffures dans le cou.

« Comme si on avait fait sauvagement l'... Nami ! Reprends-toi, c'est pas le moment ! »

- Chopper m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé... Je suis désolée...

Il la toisa de bas en haut, comme il l'avait fait avec Robin le matin même.

- Mah, pas grave.

Une fois encore, il se sentait mal-à-l'aise. Deux fois dans la même journée ! Était-ce dû aux deux idiots qui les fixaient tout sauf discrètement ? Il vit la rousse s'approcher lentement et passer ses bras autour de lui.

- Hepepep !

Il tenta de se dégager, mais rien à faire, elle voulait le garder ainsi.

- Merci Zoro, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, fit Nami.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil furtif vers Usopp et Luffy, consterné. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait, la sorcière ?!

- Oui, oui. Mais maintenant, t'es en vie, tout le monde l'est, pas besoin de me faire un... câlin ?

Le bretteur fit une mine dégoutée. Il détestait ce genre de chose. Robin et Sanji arrivèrent en même temps sur le pont, et hésitèrent à faire demi-tour.

- Tu as raison.

Nami se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit une bise sous les yeux horrifiés des quatre personnes autour d'eux. Elle se détacha de lui, et repartit comme si de rien n'était, laissant un bretteur complètement paumé. À nouveau, il regarda en direction de son capitaine et du sniper, ne notant pas au passage que deux personnes venaient d'arriver.

- J'ai pas rêvé ? Ou plutot, cauchemardé ?

Ses deux amis firent un signe négatif de la tête, avant de fixer leurs regards dans celui du Marimo. Tous trois pouffèrent, avant de partir dans un fou-rire, consternant les deux autres personnes. Celles-ci partirent, renfrognées, maudissant une certaine navigatrice.

**Bilan de la journée, Nami : 1 ; Robin et Sanji : 0**

* * *

_* : Jeu de mots pourri._

_*(1) : son état mental est déjà à la limite de la trisomie 21, donc c'est juste pour vérifier que ça n'ait pas empiré... OK, J'ARRETE D'ETRE PAS GENTILLE._

* * *

_Et voilà, le premier chapitre._

_Zoro est dur, hein ? Mais c'est normaaaaaal !_

_Bon, j'espère que cette suite vous convient. Sanji et Robin sont passifs dans ce chapitre, c'est aussi normal. Nami passe à l'action, et les deux autres sont mis de côté. Le prochain chapitre, qui sait qui s'y mettra... :sourire sadique:_

_Ah, au fait.__ Juste pour vous prévenir, je vais bientôt quitter le fandom. La mentalité à trop changée depuis que je suis ici (c'est- à-dire un an), et je déteste celle qui est désormais présente. Je termine mes fictions et je m'en_ vais. Pour plus d'infos appelez au 0800 45 45 45... **OU PAS !** _Vous pouvez me demander par MP, si vous voulez._

_Bon, allez._

_Un sage à dit : "**Plus les reviews sont nombreuses, plus l**__**es chapitres arrivent vite.**" ... Oui, je suis un sage. :auréole au dessus de sa tête: TROLOLOL._

_Bises, Shino._


End file.
